The present invention relates to a conduit arrangement for a pressurized fluid, in particular for connecting a gearbox to an oil cooler, comprising a first fluid conduit and a second fluid conduit which can be connected to a housing, such as a gearbox housing, by means of a connecting arrangement.
The invention also relates to a method of producing such a conduit arrangement.
To connect a gearbox to an oil cooler, it is known to use a conduit arrangement which has a flexible section and a rigid section. The flexible section is required for absorbing vibrations, since the gearbox is generally suspended elastically to the body of a vehicle and can therefore vibrate relative to the body. The oil cooler, on the other hand, is generally installed fixedly in relation to the body. The relative movements between the gearbox and the oil cooler can be absorbed by the flexible section in this case. Metal conduits, in particular on an aluminum basis, are generally used for the rigid section. The flexible or elastic section is as a rule formed from tubes made of elastomer materials. These tubes are preferably designed as heat-shrink tubing.
The rigid conduits are in this case secured to the housing, to be precise by means of a connecting arrangement which is formed from a complicated cast structure made of metal on account of the forces introduced. This connecting arrangement has two connection sockets for the feed and the return and a fastening point for attaching to the housing.
The connecting arrangement and the rigid fluid conduits are often frictionally connected to one another. Furthermore, a connection between the rigid metal conduits and the flexible tube conduits is as a rule realized by adapter elements, which on account of their construction can result in a reduction in diameter of over 20%.
On the side of the oil cooler, fluid conduits are as a rule attached to the oil cooler housing by means of push-in connectors. These push-in connectors are connected to the fluid conduits by a frictional connection.
The relatively complicated design described above is also selected because continuous thermal loads of 130° C. can occur in such conduit arrangements, wherein peak temperatures up to 180° C. can occur. Furthermore, the fluid conducted in the fluid conduits can have a pressure up to 10 bar. Furthermore, on account of the installation situation, certain impact resistance and resistance to zinc chloride are required.
The construction of such a conduit arrangement is complex on account of the multiplicity of individual parts. The steps required for assembly are relatively costly. In addition, the conduit arrangement is comparatively heavy. This is also particularly disadvantageous on account of the vibrations that occur during travel operation.